Waiting for the Rain
by Hari-Aisu
Summary: Yagami Raito was only a tool; a tool well played, but still a tool none the less. Within the oblivion of his war-torn mind, Raito knew he would not be missed by anyone, let alone the lover he knew he could not hold onto. LxLight
1. Shards of Broken Light

Read: Top note in next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own anything affiliated with the franchise, including these two specific characters. I'm just a poor fan fic writer trying to get her write on. Woot.

* * *

Title: _**Waiting for the Rain**_

Chapter One: _Shards of Broken Light_

* * *

_Italics: Flashback/Rhyme_

**_Italics/Bold: Dream Sequence/Rhyme_**

* * *

_"Rain, rain, go away…"_

_**Raito felt as if he were slipping. **_

_"Come again some other day…"_

_**His mind was slowly caving in as he anxiously held onto his consciousness, even whilst a part of him felt disgusted for doing so. **_

_**This declining slope called life wasn't meant to sustain the parasitic creature he had become, leaving the rest of him praising to whatever God there was (for the fact that he was dying was proof enough that there was one) that this reign of terror both inside his own mind and out there, within the society he had been trying to gradually corrupt, was ending. **_

_**There was no longer any need to hang on. **_

_**Molten golden-brown eyes carefully looked up at the barrage of water falling down from the sky, wincing at both the pain in his chest and the liquid burning his unprotected irises. In this utopian death trap, he had succeeded in sealing his own fate, bringing down his disillusions of false grandeur. **_

_**His dreams, which at one time seemed paved with gold, blew away into the winds of oblivion, severing any ties between him and what could have been his humanity. **_

_**Dying alone…**_

_"Rain, rain, go away…"_

_**It was more than what he actually deserved. **_

_"Come again-"_

_**It was more than what the jilted heart withering in his collapsing body could ever hope for. **_

_**If only these memories would leave him be, then he could truly-**_

_"Some other day."_

_**Die in peace.** _

* * *

"Raito-kun?"

Raito blinked as a monitor filled with useless Kira-related information illuminated his mahogany gaze. Clinks of a chain slowly beating against one another alerted him of the others' cold hand as it settled over his lean bicep.

"Is Raito-kun alright?" A smooth baritone voice invaded the young 17-year-old's ears as Raito turned to his left and fallaciously smiled, his heart still palpitating within his unsteadily rising chest.

"I'm fine, Ryuuzaki. Just a bit tired, is all." L lazily brought his gaze back to the screen in front of him, his thumb unconsciously straying to his mouth. "It is rather late for you, isn't it Raito-kun?"

'No, 3 o'clock in the morning is always my peak-of-the-day when it comes to mental bursts of inspiration.' The younger genius grouched as L blankly stared at the screen. "I suppose allowing Raito-kun a small amount of sleep is mandatory if I wish for his full mental capabilities to be refreshed."

Raito almost staggered to his feet as L pulled him up without a second's hesitation and dragged him to the elevator via chain.

"It seems that something has startled Raito-kun." L suddenly stated as he pushed the up button on the elevator and scratched his right foot against his jeaned-calf. Raito said nothing as he stared at his own distorted visage through the metallic elevator doors.

'Who is this staring back at me?' Hazelnut colored hair glistened against the silvery shades in his reflection, cinnamon colored eyes narrowing against Raito's face. 'I feel as if… there's something not quite right with me.'

_"Rain, rain…"_

"L…" Raito whispered as the doors finally opened. "Why is it do you…"

"Yes, Raito-kun?" The older of the two's vacant gaze caught the college student's figure, covertly analyzing every tense muscle in the teenager's body. "What do you wish to ask me?"

"It's nothing." The younger man's voice decreased ever so slightly in volume as he hesitantly lowered his head. "It was a stupid question. Don't worry about it." The rest of the ride consisted of silence and awkward stares (on L's part) as the two finally exited the elevator and made their way to their room.

_"Go away…"_

"Will Raito-kun share his question if I ask one of my own?" Raito gave L a queer look as the detective unlocked the handcuffs that hung between them and turned away, quickly slipping his white shirt (stained with coffee and residual sugar remnants) over his head.

The teenage prodigy, as opposed to L's rapid stripping, slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, certainly in no rush to get naked in front of the other strange man. "It really wasn't a big deal, Ryuuzaki."

"Nothing Raito-kun ever brings up is considered irrelevant to me. Therefore, it peaks my interest as to what could possibly be going through his mind, so much so, that he dare try to speak to me about it." L owlishly blinked as the tanned expanse of Raito's back was exposed, shoulders overwrought with obvious tension.

"What do you want to ask me then?"

And really, L always did like it when he won.

"What is Raito-kun thinking about?"

And really, Raito could always count on himself to expect the… well, expected.

"You're a real ass, Ryuuzaki."

A small smirk was L's only response as he perched himself on the bed, fully dressed for bed, carefully watching Raito as he pulled a tee-shirt over his head. "Raito-kun has mentioned that on occasion."

"Damn straight…" Raito muttered as he pulled his pants off, uncomfortably aware of the fact that L was still staring right at him. "Rain."

L blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Rain?"

"Yes. Rain."

_"Come again some other day…"_

'If anyone can manage to confuse me,' L thought to himself as he roughly gnawed at his thumb, 'it would be Yagami Raito.'

"What is it about the rain that you wish to speak of, Raito-kun?" L queried, his ember black eyes peering up at the young man, faux-innocence radiating from the expression on his face.

Raito was obviously not fooled by it.

But none the less…

"Rain is supposed to represent rejuvenation, right? A... revival of sorts. Yet everyone seems to hate it so much… It makes you tired, it's boring to look at, and quite frankly, I've never known of anyone who actually watched 'Singing in the Rain' and thought 'That's a wonderful idea!'" Raito paused as he laid himself down on the bed, thoughts scattering about in his head. L chuckled as he reached for the chain that lay beside their bed and picked it up, crawling to Raito's reclined form. "But do you… ever find yourself wondering why that is? Just why this one element is supposed to represent something so wonderful, yet is still scorned by everyone who is surrounded by it?"

"I cannot see why Raito-kun would be bothered by such a minute observation, but I suppose I can offer my own opinion if Raito-kun wishes it. The rain is rather dreary, I suppose…" L drawled out as he caught Raito's wrist and bound them together once again. Coffee brown eyes drifted off to the side as Raito faced the detective, both lying parallel next to each other. "But not depressing. The drab colors associated with the rain may have a lot to do with the emotional aspect, but in all, there are many personal reasons as to why people do not respond well to that type of weather. Perhaps others' simply assert such negative connotations with the weather for reasons known only to themselves."

"What do you mean?" Raito yawned out as L grabbed the blanket and draped it over both of their figures. "'Reason's known only to themselves'? How evasive and vague can you get, Ryuuzaki?! What kind of answer is that, anyway?"

"The thoughtful kind, of course. Now what prompted Raito-kun to ask me such a mundane question about rain of all things?"

_**Molten golden-brown eyes carefully looked up at the barrage of water falling down from the sky, wincing at both the pain in his chest and the liquid burning his unprotected irises.**_

Raito could have told L about his strange dreams, detailing his own death against the onslaught of precipitation and pure unadulterated pain…

"No reason. I told you it wasn't a big deal."

But that was his own burden to bear, even if he didn't know why.

L stared down at the boy beside him as he shut off the light, weary eyes watching the younger geniuses every shift and fidget made beneath the sheets that covered them both.

'What is going on within that brilliant mind of yours, Yagami Raito?'

* * *

_**It was the rain that bothered him the most. **_

_**The constant screeching of water violently hitting the ground around him as he lay there, his heart beating it's last song of life. **_

_**This moment…**_

_**It seemed to last forever. **_

_"Rain, rain, go away…"_

_**It was strange how that silly little song continually repeated itself within his own mind as the pain clogged up his throat. It reminded him of his childhood, watching children run around the playground as the rain would begin to come down in torrents. He hated getting wet, really. Even as a child, he had been high-maintenance.**_

_**Raito gasped, attempting to take hold of his chest as the pain began to become all-consuming. Tiny spots began to encompass his vision as the added effect of the falling rain made him nearly blind. **_

_"Come again some other day…"_

**"_I…" _**

_**Soft mutterings floated into his ears as the teenage genius tried to hold onto these last precious moments. **_

**"… _sorry." _**

_**Tears gathered themselves in the corner of his eyes as the familiar voice continued to comfortingly whisper into his ear. **_

**"_Raito-kun." _**

_"Rain, rain go away…"_

**"_L… I can't breathe…" Raito quietly rasped out as he attempted to search for the older man's void gaze. _**

**"_I know, Raito-kun. I know." _**

_**A soft pressure pressed against the boy's lips as he closed his eyes, the waterfall of ongoing rain disappearing for just the smallest of moments. **_

_"Come again some other day."_

**"_Soon, we will both be together again, Raito-kun. That I can promise you." _**

_**That was the last thing Raito heard as the nothingness enveloped his consciousness, leaving nothing but the emptiness of a cold corpse.**_

* * *

Sepia eyes shot open as Raito gasped out for much needed air, a feeling of terror nestled deep within his mind. 'It was different this time… he was with me… what does that mean… why was it different this time…'

Raito blinked as he noticed hands that weren't his own gently stroking his hair, halting once the possessor realized Raito's breathing became regulated, and he was finally awake.

"Is Raito-kun alright?" L whispered as he stared down into the boy's fear-writhen face, sweat pouring down Raito's forehead in sheets. "You were thrashing about quite terribly in your sleep."

"I'm fine." Came Raito's steely response, turning away from the detective with a shudder.

"Would Raito-kun care to share-"

"No."

"I thought Raito-kun would say that." L muttered to himself as he crouched in the bed and continued to stare at Raito's prone body. "It would make Raito-kun feel a lot better if he accepted my help."

"No thank you." Raito said nothing more, the inner-cogs of L's brain working at a hasty pace, trying to figure the young man's strange behavior out within the workings of his mind.

As the empty silence continued to filter the room, L made one last ditch attempt to get the boy to reveal just what he was feeling, at the cost of his own frigidity.

"Did Raito-kun have a sex dream about me?"

"WHAT!?"

That startled him out of his reverie.

'Though I would not be surprised if Raito found it within himself to punch me in the eye.' L contemplated to himself. 'And I do not think I would be able to fault him for it this time.'

"What the hell, L?!" Raito sat up, hair disheveled over his eyes, his face taking on an expression of absolute fury. "Who says that to another man in the middle of the fucking night!"

As the sugar addicted detective looked intently into those hypnotic brown eyes, which so loved to lie, an unknown emotion began to devour L whole.

"I do?"

"You are so demented." The college student stated as he flopped back onto the bed and put his arms behind his head, not even pretending to go back to sleep. "And no…" A flush spread itself across Raito's cheeks, an unnaturally bashful look creeping onto the teenager's face. "I did not have a sex dream about you, you little freak."

"Then why does Raito-kun not feel inclined to share?" The older genius pouted, dark eyes widely peering down at Raito.

"Because-" Raito sighed as he picked himself up once more and settled himself a couple centimeters away from L's face. "Just, because ok? Does everything I do and feel have to be examined, Ryuuzaki? Even as simple as a little nightmare?"

"From what I saw, Raito-kun," L leaned in closer, making the younger boy's flush deepened against his cheeks. "It was more than just a 'little' nightmare. Raito-kun could not even _breathe_."

"I…" Raito's eyes began to blur over a small bit, glistening against the darkness of the room. "I can't…"

"You cannot what, Raito-kun?" L breathed out, his face coming closer to Raito's own as both of their eyes began to close, the distance dwindling to nothing.

"I can't win with you, can I?" The ebony haired insomniac chuckled as he closed the space between them, smoothly pushing his lips against Raito's. Chocolate colored eyes closed, a hand coming up to caress L's cheek as Raito reveled in the pure sensation of it all.

'Why do I feel as if this is something I have to hold onto?'

Raito's lips became more insistent as arms encased his lithe frame, bringing him down upon the bed in a heap of pillows, sheets and a mess of limbs.

'I can't explain it L…'

The pure innocence of the act nearly broke the young man down as L pulled away, his own cheeks carrying a faint blush against the paleness of his skin as he stared down at the man beneath him. Without a second moment's hesitation, L dove back into the safe haven of Raito's arms as he attempted to devour him once more.

'I don't want to keep feeling as if I have so much to hide, but what choice do I have, L? No matter how good this feels, no matter how _right_ this feels, in the end-'

Passionate kisses were pressed against his lips as the older man's hands slowly slid up Raito's shirt. L explored the smooth expanse of his chest with his fingertips as the 17-year-old moaned at the touch.

'We're still worlds apart.'

Mouths parted in a clash of tongues and teeth as a warm awareness settled itself deep within his gut as Raito closed off his consciousness and merely enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

* * *

"I wonder how everyone manages not to suspect a thing." L nuzzled Raito's shoulder as they looked out at the city scenery, minds faraway from the Kira investigation. Raito sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the thin embrace the detective afforded him, carrying himself off into his own mind.

A shiver ran down his spine as parts of the ever-changing dream that continued to haunt him within the far reaches of his thoughts invaded his half-hearted meditation.

'This is my time with him… don't do this to me, please.'

"I don't know." Raito whispered. "Maybe we're just really good at keeping secrets."

"I do not doubt Raito-kun's secret-keeping abilities in the least," L smirked against the college student's shoulder. "Yet we have been neither overly cautious nor exceptionally stealthy. You would have thought for investigators they would have at least caught us in a compromising position at some point."

"Well maybe if you stop insisting in having sex in the damned break room, _where anybody could see if they decided to stop by_, then we wouldn't have to even worry about the possibility of getting caught." Raito snapped as his eyes popped open, the feeling of L's smirking lips stretched out even further against his clothed shoulder.

"Maybe I wish to get caught." L mumbled in Raito's ear, already anticipating the glare the younger man sent his way.

"Then you're an idiot, and I can't believe you fooled me long enough into thinking you were actually one of the most intelligent people in the world."

L shrugged as he kissed Raito's neck, eliciting a small set of purring mewls in response. "If Raito-kun is convinced of my lack of intelligence, I fear Raito-kun only wants me for my body."

"Of course." Was Raito's dry response as cinnamon eyes closed once again, giving L better access to his neck. "Why else would I hang around you all day? Kira investigation? Ha. Rubbish."

The smirk on L's face softened into a smile.

"Rubbish indeed."

As both geniuses flirted with one another, neither noticed the sky beginning to gray over, small droplets of water, at first lightly sprinkling the top of the building, only to then gather around them unnoticeably. A couple more minutes and the rain began to pick up in momentum, catching both L and Raito off guard at the suddenness of the outbreak of precipitation.

"Fuck!" Raito yelled out as he tried to unsuccessfully burry himself in L's embrace. "C'mon, Ryuuzaki, we have to get out of here!"

L stared up at the sky as sheets of rain pounded against their unprotected bodies, shivering at the burst of cold air hitting them from all directions. "This rain…"

"What?!"

"I do not wish for Raito-kun to fear the rain any longer." L stated matter of fact. His arms tightened around the 17-year-old's finely muscled shape as Raito's eyes widened in panic. "L…"

The detective spun the younger man around effortlessly, swiftly crushing his lips onto his own. Raito stiffened within his arms, the fear he held overriding any other emotion that existed in precognitive brain. His hold on the boy tightened as he enveloped Raito even further within his embrace, trying to reach out to him through the barrier of that existed within the confounds of the college student's psyche. A hand twitched at L's hip, eyes slitting open just a bit to stare up at the face above Raito's own.

'L... why are you trying to help someone you think is your greatest of enemies?'

The aching sense of dread that hung above his head faded into the back of his mind as Raito clutched on L like the lifeline he was. They carefully pulled apart from each other, blearily staring at the other's blurry form through the ongoing rain.

A small smile tinged with a bit of bitterness spread across L's pale lips as he kissed the brunette once more, almost as if he had a hidden secret he wished to share through the kiss alone.

Lips fell onto his ear as L whispered something he would never forget against his cold wet skin.

Raito's eyes glimmered with _what could have been _unshed tears as the rain continued to pour down on top of them, grasping onto each other as if it were the last time they would ever do so.

'You can't save me, can you L?'

But that was alright.

Raito doubted he had been meant to be saved anyway.

* * *

**"_Raito-kun? Are you there?" _**

**'_I'm right here! I swear!'_**

**_Raito attempted to run to the dark-haired insomniac, but was thwarted by an invisible force. The brunette opened his mouth, but no sound escaped. all Raito could do was watch his lover frantically search the dark space for him, not knowing Raito was barely three feet away from him._**

**"_Raito-kun?! Please, do not hide from me…"_**

**'_Why can't you see me? Why can't I speak? Why, why, why, why...?'_**

**"_If Raito-kun is trying to succeed in scaring me, he is doing a fantastic job." _**

**'_I don't want anything to happen to you, L...'_**

**"_I only wished to say…"_**

**'_L… I wish I could help you.'_**

**"_That I will miss you when you are gone."_**

**'_You deserve more than what I can give you.'_**

**"_And…" _**

**'_Don't say it. Please, just don't say it. I don't deserve to hear such words. God, I don't know why, but I don't deserve you.' _**

**"_I love you, Raito-kun. Even if this is the only time I am able to say so, please believe what I am saying is true." _**

**'_I know it is. And I need you to know…' _**

**"_Maybe I will see Raito-kun again someday…"_**

**_The invisible force holding Raito back finally dissipated, the young man relishing in the control of his limbs as he opened his mouth once more, the sound of his voice finally greeting both his and L's ears. _**

**"_L." _**

**"**_**Raito-kun? Is that you?"** _

_**Dark russet eyes gazed into charcoal orbs glistening against the darkness that surrounded them as his appearance finally became corporeal to his lover's vision. **_

**"_I don't have a lot of time…" _**

**"_I know Raito-kun. Neither do I." _**

**"_Then you know-"_**

**"_Yes, Raito-kun."_**

**"_I'm sorry."_**

**"_And I as well. We both truly have much to apologize over, but I doubt one sorry will ever be enough for all the damage we have wrought." _**

**"_Just… hold me please? If it isn't too much to ask?" The brunette felt the beginnings of tears welling up within his cinnamon-brown gaze, wanting nothing more but to feel the warmth of his lover's arms around him once more._**

_**L strolled forward as he enclosed the young man's body against his own, tears running down both of their faces in a medley of sorrow and regret. **_

**"_Don't hate me when it's all said and done." _**

**"_Of course not, Raito-kun. I doubt I have the capacity to anyhow." _**

**"_Is this goodbye, L?" _**

**"_Quite possibly." _**

**"… … … _I love you." _**

**"**_**Thank you, Raito-kun. Thank you." Neither had much time to prepare as the darkness cleared away, only to leave a never-ending gauze of opulent white in its wake.**_

_**All they could see... was each other.** _

* * *

A silent scream heard only within his mind…

A thousand whispered voices inside his head…

A mentality, hollow of nothing but one goal…

The last of his sanity silently ripped from his blooded clutches…

A love, slowly broken as innocence is trampled upon, hidden amongst the chaos inside a broken heart…

Hands clutching onto the instrument of both his and his lover's destruction, as a malignant smile killed the last of _what could have been_.

The small part of him that continued to hold on screeched in agony as the downward spiral, the same one that had allowed him to feel _**something **_for the first time in his life, consumed Yagami Raito whole.

* * *

_**"Rain, rain, go away…"**_

_A small smile tinged with a bit of bitterness spread across L's pale lips as he kissed the brunette once more, almost as if he had a hidden secret he wished to share through the kiss alone. _

_Lips fell onto his ear as L whispered something he would never forget against his cold wet skin. _

"_If only it could always have been like this…" Warm breath slowly puffed out onto seductively against the patch of skin that lay there. "Maybe then, we could have had a fighting chance." _

**_"Come again some other day."_**

* * *

Yagami Raito's eyes darkened, a decrepit shade of crimson violently shining through the cinnamon eyed gaze.

Kira was all that now remained.

There was nothing to be had now but his new world... and L would witness it with his own, soon to be dead, eyes.

'Your time is up, L.' Kira smirked as he silently pricked his finger with the needle. 'And soon… I'll have the perfect world along with the perfect sacrifice.'

And really, two dead geniuses were always better than just one.

* * *


	2. The Epitome of Revelations

So… I kind of lied about this being a one-shot. It's been eating my poor little brain; I felt like there was no real conclusion! (Or maybe that's just me) This isn't going to be very long, though, so don't worry. A three-shot, if you will. Yay? And many thanks to Kitsune55, who beta'd this chapter. Thank her with balloons! (I'm sure she'd like that! XD)

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer from last chapter still applies.

* * *

Title: _**Waiting for the Rain**_

Chapter Two: _The Epitome of Revelations_

* * *

Italics: Flashback

**Italics/Bold: Dream Sequence**

* * *

Dark skies, so full of promise…

And the bells-

They rung so loudly within his ears today.

There was something different about today…

Something was going to happen soon, he could practically _taste_ it…

But was it today?

The day he had been waiting for all of his life?

_A small smile tinged with a bit of bitterness spread across L's pale lips as he kissed the brunette once more, almost as if he had a hidden secret he wished to share through the kiss alone. _

He hated Raito so very much.

After they had caught Higuchi, something L had been waiting for with as much anticipation as trepidation, something had shifted within his chocolate eyed lover.

If only L had known…

_Lips fell onto his ear as L whispered something he was sure Raito would never forget against his cold wet skin. _

If only he had been able to hold on…

"_If only it could always have been like this…" _

Obsidian eyes gazed out at the decrepit scenery in front of him, images of his last 25 years of life flashing before his very eyes.

_Warm breath slowly puffed out seductively against the patch of skin that lay there, itching to stroke it with his bare tongue and taste its purity. _

L remembered late nights in Whammy's as he stayed up working on his studies.

L remembered his first case, solved when he was barely out of his preteens.

L remembered looking up at Quillish, holding tightly onto his hand as the first stirrings of hesitation had paralyzed him in front of the orphanage's dark gates.

L remembered staring deep within dark eyes so much like his own, yet jaded by the reality around them, so much so, that they were willing to kill to prove their own self-worth.

L remembered the lament of having to snuff out his heir.

L remembered spouting out percentage after percentage, mind focusing on a case whilst his heart plead with him to give it a rest.

L remembered the emptiness.

But then, as those memories raced through his mind, others lingered within the recesses of his longing heart…

Lawliet remembered the sweet scent of Raito's skin, heated in the midst of the moment.

Lawliet remembered soft hands carefully tracing and memorizing his own body, trying desperately to pleasure him as a cloud of passion enveloped them both.

Lawliet remembered lips softly caressing his own as moans bubbled up within their throats, raspy after hours of ecstatic yelling fits.

Lawliet remembered combating each other every single moment just for the sake of fighting, even if it was just for the control of the moment.

Lawliet remembered tasting the tears pouring from Raito's eyes as he gripped onto his shoulders, knowing each moment could be their last.

Lawliet remembered the sensations of anticipation as Raito would glance at him seductively from beside him, everyone in the room oblivious to each stare.

Lawliet remembered keening mewls as deep plunges carried them away into a world that was only theirs, where 'Kira' and 'L' didn't exist.

Only Raito and Lawliet.

Only two lovers, trying to show the other how much he was loved in the most intimate of ways possible.

Both L and Lawliet remembered…

"_Maybe then, we could have had a fighting chance."_

And hatedRaito for leaving them with just a handful of memories to hold onto as the onslaught of rain continued to pour down from the heavens in a ravaged display of just what L held inside his chest.

* * *

Cinnamon brown eyes overwhelmed with a scarlet glow stared at the odd detective as he gazed at the notebook, mind trying to rapidly piece everything together.

L felt the malicious gaze and reveled in it. That stare grounded him, reminding him that this was _**not**_ the man he had shared both his bed and body with.

'_He's not here…_' A small voice then whispered within the shallows of his mind, sounding much like Raito's own smooth tenor. '_And he's never coming back. Isn't it a shame that you didn't even get a chance to say goodbye?_'

Adept at being able to ignore the outer reaches of his unstable mind, L continued to study the Death Note in front of him, the rules on the back open for all too see.

'That thirteen-day rule…' L picked the notebook up with two meticulous fingers, turning his broken eyes towards the fraud that had left nothing for him but a shell of_ what_ _once was. _

'It's the only thing that stands between me convicting Yagami Raito of being Kira. In the end, we have both always known…'

A small smirk rested on Raito's face as he pocketed his hands, a malicious gleam settled deep within his crimson coated eyes.

'That he is the original. And he will be _**mine**_.'

L ignored the lingering regret boiling in the back of his head, focusing instead on the plans formulating within his never dormant genius.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki?"

Raito glanced over at L, everyone else having long left the building. The dim lights of the computer screens illuminated the younger man's features as L spared him a look. It reminded L of all those late nights working together, small smiles leading up to hesitant touches, only to escalate to deep breathing as mouths would mesh together and-

"Ryuuzaki?"

L scorned the familiar voice as it interrupted his reflection, the man who had one time held his heart within his hands staring up at him with a peculiar expression on his youthful visage. "Yes, Raito-kun?"

Oh, how he hated that face.

'You're not _my_Raito, and you know we both know it…'

"You've been acting differently around me ever since we've caught Higuchi." Raito innocently twirled a pen within his grasp, eyes obscured by his thick auburn bangs. "Is something the matter?"

The words were intended to cause him pain, he knew. They mocked him, the saccharinely sweet tone poisoning him with their false sincerity, weapons disguised as former pleasantries.

This… _thing_was taking his former lover and twisting him to become something Raito would have **hated** to be reduced to. It was smacking both him and the memory of _what once was_ in the face, letting them know that the game was not over by a long shot.

"What does Raito-kun mean?" L blithely ignored the undertones of the context, typing away at his computer without batting another eye in Raito's direction.

"Well…" L heard the chair swivel closer to him, the voice softening even further. The raccoon-eyed man hesitated for a moment, the malleable sound bringing back memories of a different time… "For one, you barely look at me anymore. And when you do, it's like you're continually sizing me up."

"Really?" L felt the warmth radiating off Raito's body as he saddled himself closer, so much so, that not even a couple of inches of personal space lay between them.

"Yes, really."

A hand encased in cold held onto his shoulder, shivers unintentionally running up the older man's spine. "It seems like it's been forever…"

'Raito-kun… what should I do?'

"Don't you think, L?"

'I do not wish to demean your memory…'

"I miss you…"

'But this person, whoever he maybe-'

"Please?"

'Is asking for trouble.'

L slowly turned to face the charlatan, his eyes taking on their signature blank expression.

Mahogany eyes, which at one time had been drenched in love, (It had to be love, anything else was unacceptable) were now cruel and uncaring, letting L know that this was nothing but an act.

Nothing more and certainly nothing less.

Hands, trembling from anger, encased the younger man's face as something akin to passion began to bubble up in L's chest. He was justice, and he wanted to punish.

Who or what, it didn't matter.

This was his night to take something back from this monster that had taken over, leaving Lawliet with nothing but his own sadness and a small bit of memories to reminisce upon to comfort himself with.

'Tonight, this is not about us, Raito. Oh no…'

Lawliet was no longer anywhere in sight.

'_Kira_… this is what you want, is it not? Another desperately battle to prove just who is superior?'

_L_, however…

Without warning, L crushed his lips against Raito's, pushing him back against the chair the younger brunette had been residing. Raito's kilter suddenly got off balance, quickly falling over the chair, bringing L alongside him for the ride.

Instead of hindering the spindly detective, the older man managed to use the fall to his advantage, immediately shoving the young man onto the floor and sitting on his lap. The body beneath him began to writhe in agitation, but after one well placed grind, L put a stop to that.

Deep, uneven breaths were the only sounds in the room as L ripped the button off of Raito's pants and quickly unzipped them, pulling them off and roughly throwing them to one side.

Raito's eyes narrowed as his own hands reached up and practically ripped the white long sleeved shirt L wore off of his body. Legs wrapped around L's waist as Raito began alternatively biting and kissing his way down L's long pale neck, attempting to mark him in anyway possible.

Dark eyes vacantly took in the scene in front of them, Raito's hands desperately trying to get into his pants as those violent red eyes glowed with sinful pleasure.

L practically ripped open the other man's collared shirt in a frenzy of arousal and clear rage, tossing the now useless rag to the side as he viciously raked his nails down every part of Raito's chest. Angry red scratches met L's gaze, as he felt his erection strengthen at the sight.

If he thought he was going to get the best of L…

Then he was most definitely playing with fire.

L allowed the younger man to unzip his own pants and heave them off of his waist, waiting for his chance to strike.

Luscious pink lips made their way back to L's own mouth as the familiar taste he associated with Raito, (_almost like a bittersweet chocolate bar…_) tinged with the disgusting tang of something much more malevolent sat on his tongue, the battle of continuing dominance routed far too deep to try to come back from it now.

Teeth viciously nipped at each other, tongues messily devouring the other's essence as boxers were soon discarded, leaving both men fully naked to the other's touch.

A pale white hand suddenly grabbed Raito's hair, pulling his mouth away from the brutal kiss as he threw him on the ground and turned him over. Raito tried to get back to his feet, but L did not give him the chance, grabbing his hips to hold him where he was.

"Kira-kun is especially frisky today…" L whispered in the imposter's ear, delighting in the shiver he received in response. "So I will grant Kira-kun's wishes and give him **exactly** what he wants."

Raito growled as L smirked against the skin on the back of his neck, holding Raito down with one hand and twirling a piece of the brunette's hair with the other. The hand then trailed down from Raito's head to his abdomen, and from their, just above the boy's member, teasingly stroking it without fully grasping it.

Each gasp the russet haired man doled out electrified the 25-year-old, smug from satisfaction once he finally seized the length within his hand and began to steadily pump it. Raito unconsciously thrusted against the motion of the pale hand, silently asking (_pleading_) for more.

And L was sure not to disappoint.

Without any warning, L then shoved Raito's face onto the floor and plunged into the younger man's deep folds without any sort of preparation whatsoever, relishing in the sudden painful yelp ejected from the murderer's lips. Torn between pain and pleasure, (_heaven and hell_) both men took deep breaths, trying to adjust to the different, but still so very familiar sensations.

'_This is wrong…_' A small voice, lost in the midst of animalistic superiority, whispered in the back of L's mind as he rocked his hips, the delicious friction between his own body and Raito's consuming his train of thought.

'This is justice… this vengeance… this is justice… this is vengeance…'

Each thrust pushed L closer to his climax, the pleasure overriding all else as a part of L began to wither up…

"_Kira-kun…_"

'No, not _**Raito-kun**_,' L vacantly thought as he shifted just the slightest bit, a strangled moan escaping the young man's throat as his sweet spot was finally found. 'Never again…'

'_Never again, Lawliet._'

The dark haired detective brutally attacked the 17-year-old's prostate as tears began to invade his vision, his own release looming over him as he watched the flawless body underneath him tremble in ecstasy.

'I'm so sorry… Raito-kun.'

Inner walls clenched against L's member as he then came violently inside the boy, not savoring the moment for what it was.

'_You wanted a victory, didn't you?_' The voice whispered once more. '_Aren't you happy?_'

L quickly pulled out of the still shivering murder suspect, stumbling from the lack of coordination. L grabbed his clothes, rapidly planting them on his body as he tripped over his own feet in a haste to depart the room, leaving Raito (_Kira_) naked, sprawled out in a heap on the floor.

'What have I done?'

* * *

"_L, are you awake?" _

"_Ngh…" L rolled over, sleepily throwing his arm over Raito's body in an attempt to ground himself in the land of the conscious. "Is it not usually Raito-kun who is sleeping whilst I am the one lying awake bothering him?" _

"_Well, maybe Raito-kun simply tired L-kun out?" Raito teasingly caressed L's arm as he snuggled in deeper the anonymous detective's grip, smiling slyly as those bleary ebony eyes, rimmed with dark bags, finally opened. _

"_I would not doubt that in the least, Raito-kun." L reached over and lightly kissed the younger of the two geniuses on the lips, laying his head on Raito's shoulder in a fit of tiredness. "Now, why is Raito-kun awake when he should be asleep in my arms, dreaming about the next time we will be commencing last night's activities?" _

_A deep blush settled over the brunette's cheeks as L once again managed to embarrass him without even trying. "L…" _

"_Yes, Raito-kun?" _

_Raito sighed as he simply smiled at the man beside him, liquid brown eyes piercing L and keeping him paralyzed where he was. There was something about that look that Raito gave him that made L feel as if he could conquer the world and hand it to the 17-year-old on a silver platter… _

"_I'm happy, Ryuuzaki, that's all." L timidly smiled back at the teenage prodigy as the words quietly fell from his mouth, arms encasing Raito even further within his embrace. _

"_As am I, Raito-kun. Now, if you would kindly stop avoiding the question…" _

_The tan-skinned brunette's smile slowly evaporated, his eyes then gaining a faraway look as a distance seemed to grow between the two lovers. L quietly waited for Raito to come back to him, grasping onto the genius' hip a bit tighter in an effort to lessen the divide. _

"_I…" _

_Raito blinked, and the moment was gone, leaving only a slightly forlorn expression on the gorgeous teen's face. Eyes, muddled with melancholy and another emotion L could not (would not) name, closed rather abruptly so that the detective could not decipher what he was feeling. _

_The distance suddenly grew that much wider. _

"_I just couldn't sleep." Raito whispered against the older man's bare shoulder, eyes still tightly shut. "Why does there need to be some kind of interrogation for every single thing that I do or feel?" _

_L said nothing more as he wrapped his arms around his partner (lover) even further and cradled him close to his chest. _

_The space in between them… _

_It was what would tear them apart-_

'_Raito-kun… what is happening to you?' _

_In the end. _

* * *

L stared up at the ceiling, his hands carelessly resting on his abdomen, lost in thought.

Something was coming…

'_Maybe it's for the best..._'

Obsidian eyes closed lightly, right hand moving off his stomach to lightly rest on the space beside him, slowly tracing the sheets that had at one time contained a body beneath them.

Maybe…

Maybe it was.

* * *

_**L was confused. **_

_**All around him, darkness encased his every move, causing stirring feelings of claustrophobia to bubble up within his chest. **_

**"_Raito-kun? Are you there?" _**

_**Silence was L's only answer as the ebony eyed detective continued to try to look around him to no avail. **_

**"_Raito-kun?! Please, do not hide from me…"_**

_**He was here. **_

**_L could __feel__ him here. _**

_**Oh God…**_

**"_If Raito-kun is trying to succeed in scaring me, he is doing a fantastic job." _**

_**Words he wished he could have said…**_

**"_I only wished to say…"_**

_**Feelings he kept buried deep within his own heart. **_

**"_That I will miss you when you are gone."_**

**_The hesitation he had always felt around the prodigal genius were now gone from the far reaches of his mind as he attempted to contact the man that had shown him __true__ companionship._**

**"_And…" _**

_**If only he would show himself…**_

**"_I love you, Raito-kun. Even if this is the only time I am able to say so, please believe what I am saying is true."_**

_**Regret was a bitter pill to swallow- **_

**"_Maybe I will see Raito-kun again someday…"_**

_**But if it was all he had…**_

**"_L." _**

_**He would savor it. **_

_**L's fists clenched as the boy's form, illuminated against the pure obscurity around them, appeared before him in a haze of desperation and sorrow.**_

**"_Raito-kun? Is that you?" _**

_**Obsidian orbs took in the russet haired angelic being in front of them, a joy he had almost long forgotten emerging from his chest. **_

**"_I don't have a lot of time…"_**

_**Neither of them did, it seemed. **_

**"_I know Raito-kun. Neither do I." _**

**"_Then you know-"_**

**"_Yes, Raito-kun."_**

_**Raito's calm façade shattered as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes without the younger man noticing.** _

**"_I'm sorry."_**

**"_And I as well. We both truly have a lot to apologize over, and I doubt one sorry will ever be enough." _**

**"_Just… hold me please?" _**

_**L strolled forward as he enclosed the young man's body against his own, tears running down both of their faces in a medley of sorrow and regret. **_

**"_Don't hate me when it's all said and done." _**

**"_Of course not, Raito-kun. I doubt I have the capacity to anyhow." _**

**"_Is this goodbye, L?" _**

**"_Quite possibly." _**

_**Then, Raito uttered the words that L had been waiting to hear for the past 25 years of life.**_

**"… … … _I love you." _**

_**And he could not have been happier to have had Raito be the one to say them to him…**_

**"_Thank you, Raito-kun. Thank you." _**

_**Even if it was just in a dream.**_

* * *

So here he was…

Drenched in the rain.

Standing at the same spot he had held Raito, before everything had went to hell in a hand basket.

L could have been resentful.

He could have even been calculative.

But things would go smoothly…

After he was gone.

'_What will you gain from this game?_'

L ignored the question, staring obliviously out into the landscape around him…

Nothing but the sound of never ending bells to accompany him to his grave.

* * *

His heart-

The pain-

The loss-

The sorrow-

The _relief…_

It all accumulated to these last few seconds of life.

**_Finally..._**

Dark eyes vacantly stared up into the familiar face, sepia eyes angrily glowing a translucent crimson red.

'_You think you've won, don't you…_'

'Yes...' L thought in his final moments, taking in the malicious smirk resting on those lips he had kissed so many times before.

Behind the imposter, another stood over his shoulder, unseen by everyone else in the room except for L's own dying eyes.

Warm chocolate brown eyes gazed down lovingly at his dying body, letting L know he _was not alone_.

'I have.'

And that was all L thought, before his vision finally (_blessedly_) went black.


	3. Piecing It Back Together Again

Final chapter this time, I promise. I loved the premise I made for this chapter, but please don't start going on in any reviews on how I'm monstrously incorrect because of this and that and blah, blah, blah. I'm taking artistic license on this one... like I always seem to do in these damn stories. And thank Kitsune55, PLEASE! She had to go through 16 pages of amateur writing, and did it with flair. Lol! Thanks hun, you're the best! And I may be convinced to do a sequel if you guys like it enough... ((buries her own grave))

Disclaimer: I don't own the damn franchise. Period.

* * *

_**Waiting for the Rain**_

Chapter Three: _Piecing It Back Together Again _

* * *

_Italics: Flashbacks_

* * *

The most common misconception people had of Hell was that it was very hot…

They, in L's opinion, were all very, very wrong.

Though the former detective didn't quite know if he was residing in Hell or not, he very much doubted he was in Heaven.

L shivered as he walked along the desert sand dunes, small crystallized pebbles sinking in between his toes. Shoeless feet scaled against the jagged rocks that lay hidden within the plentiful sands, the insomniac was, for once, remorseful for the lack of protection for his poor feet.

Large mountains made of heavy rock and tons and tons of sand were all that L saw in this place, but the constant feeling of being watched constantly lingered in the back of the raccoon eyed man's mind as he continued to hike forward.

'How long has it been…?' Thought the former detective, eyes straining under the force of the heavy winds and random debris flying around his frail body. L continued to step forward, his breaths coming out in near pants as the fretfulness of going nowhere began to hit full force.

Distant sounds of gun fire and pathetic whimpers rang in the back of L's mind, reminding him of just **who** he was looking for through the endless mountains of sand.

'Raito-kun... you've died as well, and yet I still cannot find you...'

How L knew the young man had died, he did not know. But when it had happened it was as if an alarm had rung off in his head, a piece of himself returning to the rightful place in his heart.

Raito was out here somewhere...

But how was L to know where to look when he himself did not know where he was?

"Where…" L coughed, his lungs feeling as if they had been set on fire. "Where am…"

"_You…" _

L blinked as the rough voice reverberated within his ears, dark eyes widening under the strain of exhaustion as a large body of… something landed in front of the emaciated dead man.

An ugly figure stared down at the stunned man, its body completely wrapped in leather and buckled straps as red eyes gleamed in satisfaction, a decrepit smile hanging off the being's lips as its wings collapsed behind its back.

Its face was long and bony, the figure's nose nearly crushed into its face as the wiry pink skin stretched out rather thinly wherever it was visible.

Midnight black hair hung off its head in clumps, leaving bald spots in certain spaces as a certain lock of hair hung in front of one of its radiating eyes.

"_Are in Mu." _

It had seemed like years (which it might have very well been) since L had heard, let alone seen, another life form of any kind, and it wasn't at all surprising to the former detective that it was a Shinigami of all things that would be the first to meet his now dead gaze.

"Who are you?" L rasped out, his voice dry from so much time of no use.

"_I suppose I am the judge of this last trial… but you may call me Nephilim._" The withered smile that lay on the monstrous face gleaming down on the dark haired man widened even further. "_You look surprised by what I say. Did you think that you would trek these never-ending deserts forever?_"

L shifted, uncomfortably aware of the crimson eyes diligently watching his every move.

"_Or did you believe there was some promise land waiting for you if you kept walking long enough?_" Glowing scarlet eyes narrowed as the rusty voice, full of nothing but mockery and torment continued its irritable tirade. "_Were you hoping that if you kept going, your dead lover would somehow be waiting for you with open arms among these dead ruins?_"

Teeth grit against each other as a noticeable glare overcame L's face.

"_Well, you will not find any of that here._" A decaying hand came forward; an expectant look cast L's way. "_Now come. Your fate lies ahead._"

Natural hesitation flowed through L's mind as he froze, dark eyes widening in fear. "I…"

"_What are you waiting for? I said come here you petulant human._"

Pale hands shook as a picture of a handsome brunette came flooding into L's head, suddenly propelling him forward.

'Where are you, Raito?' L took the grasp offered to him, his face once again adopting a stoic quality to it. 'Where…'

"Where is Raito?"

"_Your damned lover?_" Nephilim giggled insanely, a sharp knowing look engraved in the immortal being's façade.

L's gaze became distant as memories of his Raito-kun invaded his mind, ignoring the deliberate baiting the Shinigami in front of him seemed intent on taunting him with.

"_You wish to know if he has gone through the same process._" The ghoulish creature asked, a semi-smirk evident in its voice.

"Yes." L replied. "Please…"

"_You'll have to follow me to find out._" Nephilim cackled out, the voice grating to L's own ears.

Onyx eyes stared up at the monstrous figure, hesitation a thing of the past as the long deteriorating fingers holding his hand twitched in amusement.

"Take me to wherever you need to send me Nephilim-san."

Nephilim nodded as the creature's hold on L's fragile looking hand tightened just a bit more, and for L, everything faded into white.

* * *

"_Can you please stop being so damn annoying." Raito snapped as the older man continually poked and prodded his shoulder. _

_Large eyes rimmed with dark bags blinked as the teenage prodigy continued to blearily stare into the computer screen, scanning different names and places that were deemed worth looking into. _

"_Don't you have something better to do than just poke me from behind?"_

_L smirked. _

"_I didn't mean it that way, you jerk." A flushed red swept itself across Raito's cheeks as those large endless eyes widened even further. "I meant it literally, you perv." _

_L still continued to smirk. _

"_Now you're just being an ass." The messy haired insomniac slid his chair closer to the disgruntled 17-year-old and sidled in over his shoulder, the chain jingling as it clacked together in movement. _

"_Is Raito-kun doing anything of the utmost importance?" The detective asked quietly, the darkness of the room making the small amount of lights from the computers around them illuminate even more than usual. _

"_You mean besides trying to catch a homicidal murderer with a psychotic God complex?" _

"_Besides that, yes."_

"_You're insane, you know that?"_

_Long pale fingers curled around Raito's chocolate colored locks as younger genius felt a heavy weight settle itself over the back of his shoulder, small wisps of warm breath tickling the back of his neck. _

"_Hm. You would not be the first one to bring up this fact, and I doubt Raito-kun will be the last." _

"_Damn straight." Raito whispered, shivering from the close bodily contact. "Now what do you want, you weirdo." _

"_Raito-kun's attention." L answered without hesitation. _

"_I doubt that's something I can give right at this moment." _

"_But Raito-kun is too tired to even read. He should just give up while he is ahead." L pouted._

'_Ah, so he caught me,' Raito thought to himself in half-hearted amusement. _

"_Even so, we have to do all we can to-"_

"_Let us take a break." _

_Raito almost stuttered. "What?!"_

"_Raito-kun sounds so shocked." _

"_Usually I'm the one pleading for a break." The russet haired teen muttered out as he shut down his computer without another voice of complaint. He had been about ready to fall over from exhaustion anyway. _

"_We seem to be changing positions in more ways than one, it seems."_

"_Is that supposed to mean something dirty, Ryuuzaki?" _

"_Do you want it to, Raito-kun?" _

_L gave an uncharacteristic smile at Raito's back as the boy's smooth laughter filled the small, now almost completely dark, room. "You have a nice laugh." _

_Raito's breath hitched at the compliment, whispered against the fabric of his clothing. "You act like I've never laughed in front of you before." _

_The sugar addicted insomniac shrugged before lifting his head up and pulling himself on his feet. _

"_Shall we?" _

_Ebony eyes glistened as a milky white hand came forward, anxiously waiting to be filled. A genuine smile rested on Raito's pink lips as he stood as well, taking the hand in between his own before pulling the detective forward unexpectedly. _

"_Rait-!"_

_Raito stole the breath out of the detective's mouth as he buried it within his own, the gasped name forgotten within moments as both men delighted in the other's taste and became lost within each other's embrace…_

_And conveniently forgetting about the cameras surrounding their environment. _

_God knows what Watari was going to say to L next time he saw him…_

_But as the tanned hand lying within L's own tightened in its grip, the sugar addicted detective couldn't help but think it would be worth it in the end. _

* * *

"What…" L looked around, the ruins melting away as a blinding white light took its place. "What is going on?"

"_Hm…_" Nephilim smirked as L snatched his hand away, the sands beneath his bruised feet falling away, so that only a smooth alabaster surface was left in its place. "_Your trial, of course. Before you can move onto the final stage, we must first purge you of what is in­-_"

Nephilim poked a decimated finger to L's head, causing him to stumble back with a blink.

"_Here._"

"How do you expect to do that?" L asked curiously.

"_It is not the 'how' you should be concerned about, L Lawliet,_" Nephilim walked around the stunned genius, the whiteness of the area around them illuminating its distorted features even further. "_But the 'who.'"_

Not even a couple of seconds after the words left the Shinigami's mouth, its body began to disappear amongst the glaring light surrounding the former detective, a smile still etched on its face until that too faded away into the white oblivion around L.

'I don't understand…' His feet began to tingle irritably against the cool surface of the smooth surface as L cautiously stepped out into nothingness around him, a feeling of paranoia encasing his better judgment.

"Hello…?"

"Law-liet." A familiar voice sang from behind the confused insomniac.

L froze where he was, a smooth panic settling within his chest.

The smooth tenor voice chuckled, a sharp awareness crawling into the inner workings of L's mind as ebony eyes closed against the onslaught of feelings bombarding him all at once.

"What, have you forgotten me already Ryuuzaki?" Light footsteps, belying the lithe body attached to them, made their way to the paralyzed man, milky hands twitching in fright as the sounds came ever so closer.

"Raito-kun…" L whispered, a bittersweet smile unwillingly wrapped against his pale lips. "Or should I call you Kira? It has become so hard to tell…"

L turned around, gazing at the smirking man behind him, the smile still etched on his own lips.

"Which is which?"

"Can't I be both?" Raito declared, eyes narrowing under the white light. His eyes, once a chocolate brown, were now interlaced with a vibrant crimson matching Nephilim's own gaze in color.

"I do not think so." The former genius replied, a thumb straying to his lips as the man moved closer to him than before, his steps audible against the emptiness approximating them both. "If you would be so kind as to tell me where my Raito-kun is?"

The Raito look alike tossed back his head, a rough cackle escaping his lips as he stood mere inches away from L's personal space. "Really now? _Your _Raito? When was I ever _yours_?"

"You were not," L answered easily, taking a step back from the imposter. "_Kira._"

"Now you're just sounding like an idiot." There was the cackle L hated. "When are you going to get through your head that _Raito_ and _Kira_ are both one in the same?"

"That statement is both true and false." L icily stated. "Both you and Raito do share the same body, that I cannot deny."

"So what, it was all a case of split personality? Hand the boy some meds and everything would have been fine?" The fake Raito flipped his bangs out of his face as he glared at the spindly former detective, no hint of a smile now visible on his gorgeous face. "Don't give me that bullshit, please."

"I saw what Raito was really like, when he did not have the Death Note within his grasp." L continued, not even fazed by the imposter's words. "I saw the true person behind the monstrosity the Notebook created as clear as day…"

Obsidian eyes locked with scarlet red fortified amongst caramel brown as thin pale hands clenched together in frustration.

"And you are not him."

A mirthless smile gauged the fake Raito's lips as he paced around the former detective's person. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter either way. We've both reached the end of the road regardless, Law-liet."

"Raito-kun…" L whispered despairingly into the white endless mist.

"That body is long decayed, and the soul even more so." L brought a thumb to his lips and gently nibbled on it, a small frown marring his face.

"Well then, is there anyway…" Wide eyes glazed over as L took small steps towards the image of his late lover, hope clouding his eyes. "Is there anyway I can go where Raito-kun is?"

"You want to join him?" The other 'man' scoffed as the red began to bleed away from his eyes, his visage losing the edge that steeled his sharp features. "What if I said he was rotting in whatever Hell there is? Would you still care to follow?"

"Would I be by his side?" The dark haired man asked at arm's length, his impossibly wide eyes glistening in the white light.

"You would actually suffer eternal damnation just to be beside the ignorant fool?" A self-deprecating chuckle escaped the familiar lips as the red eyes became completely normal, its sepia color shining vibrantly with what could have been tears. "You would give up any chance you had at peace… just to be with the boy?"

L nodded as a softer version of his Raito began appearing in front of him before his very eyes. The need to run forward and grab the man trampled over L, overcoming any other sense of thought.

"I would do anything if it meant having just one more moment with my Light." L replied, his English thoroughly surprising his former lover's disintegrating doppelganger. "That day still torments me..."

A tiny grin covered half of L's face as a flood of emotions became evident in Raito's eyes, the monster melting away, only leaving his lover in its place.

"I never even got to say goodbye."

A small tear fell from the man's eye as the last vestiges of deceptiveness broke away from the once phantom's face, a look of lost life reflecting from those now loving orbs.

"L…"

Without another word, L rushed to the unstable young man, arms encasing the warm body against his own as a stinging sensation brushed his own ebony eyes.

"I have missed you, Raito-kun." L whispered, his face flush on top of the other's head. A warmth he had long forgotten rushed through the former detective's veins as the realization that this was _his_ Raito finally hit. L's arms tightened to ensure maximum coverage of the brunette's body.

"We don't have a lot of time." Raito hurriedly whispered against the man's chest, chocolate locks tickling L's nose as he took in his lover's scent.

"That seems to always be the case, Raito-kun." Raito wrenched himself away from L's grip, a panicked expression overcoming his face.

"You don't understand. This is the last time we'll be-"

"Sh…" Arms once again wound themselves around the younger man's lithe frame as L nuzzled his lover's auburn locks. "It is not."

"But-"

"I just know." L once again interrupted, closing his eyes as a bubbly sensation settled within his being. "It will all be alright, Raito-kun."

"What if I can't find you, L?" Raito tightened his grip on L's body, even whilst their bodies began to become intangible. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Will you wait for me?"

"More waiting?" Raito meekly questioned as the white void enveloped them, voice slurring as the emptiness slowly took over.

"More waiting…" L's voice quietly echoed. "Would you do that for me, Raito-kun? If it meant… being together again?"

Before everything fell away, leaving nothing but the never-ending white abyss, whispered words echoed throughout the space, the only mark that two souls had at one time inhabited the large rift.

"_**I'll wait**__…_"

Those were the last words L heard before finally closing his eyes and letting the darkness overcome them both.

* * *

_Sated gasps of pleasure fluttered out against Raito's will as he lay spent beside L, sheets of rain cascading against their window in a chorus of rumbles and crashes. _

"_L?_

_The body next to him shifted as midnight black eyes blinked, perspiration slowly drying as the detective nestled deeper within Raito's embrace. _

"_Yes, Raito-kun?" _

"_Don't leave me alone for too long, ok?" _

_L narrowed his eyes as Raito settled himself deep within his lover's embrace, allowing sleep to slowly take over his thought processes after another long night spent indulging his most intimate of fantasies. _

"_What does Raito-kun mean by that?" _

_But Raito couldn't reply, finally buried under the inevitable dreams of perpetual rain and hopeless grasp at memories he can never seem to remember come morning. _

_The sugar addicted detective sighed as he grasped his lover's hand, meshing their bodies as closely as possible as the world around L washed out into darkness, nothing but the caress of warm skin lulling him into another night of deep sleep. _

* * *

_**August 8, 2039; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"AKIRA!" Cried a shrill young voice, feminine pigtails bobbing up in down in a dance of annoyance. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PSYCHOTIC LOVE CHILD?!"

Cinnamon brown eyes obscured by lengthy blonde and ebony bangs narrowed as a small girl of about eight or nine years old stood in front of them, hands on her hips as she glared back at the stubborn 16-year-old.

"You have to go to the store! Okaa-san specifically asked you to-"

"I know what she _asked_, Miko, don't have a conniption over it." Miyanaga Akira sighed as he ran a hand through his high-lighted locks, dark hair meshing caustically with the bright colored locks nestled in between them. "Don't know why she just didn't ask her dead beat boy toy…"

"That guy totally gives me the creeps." Miko sighed as she handed her older brother the small list and amount of yen required for said shopping trip. "Okaa-san sure knows how to pick 'em."

Akira playfully grinned, his sharp handsome features softening as he ruffled the young girl's ebony locks with one hand whilst shoving the other in his jeans pocket. "More your mother than mine."

"Hey!"

"See ya later pip-squeak!"

"Grr… I'm gonna get you one of these days Akira-no-baka!"

The teenage boy laughed as he jogged down the street, the smile slowly slipping down his face the farther he got from the small girl he fondly called his little sister, despite only being half-siblings.

Everybody else on the other hand…

'Idiots.' Caramel brown eyes rolled petulantly as the mobs of people walked around him, men in suits and women pushing strollers rushing past in a blur of everyday life.

"KIRA IS OUR GOD! OBEDIENCE IS OUR SOLUTION!" A middle aged man with wild eyes yelled out, bunches and bunches of people wearing hooded white coats with large signs within their hands cried out their agreement as they gathered around the lunatic. "WE MUST WEED OUT THE EVIL AND DESTROY THE NON-BELIEVERS!"

Akira ignored the protesters and pulled his jacket closer to his form fitting tee-shirt, police already forming to take down the fanatical group. Though many believed the original Kira to be long gone, (Akira being one of them) the ideal of the once living man still thrived quite viciously, causing havoc to many who simply wanted to live their lives in peace.

It all left the young man with a horrible taste in his mouth, a strong hate for the 'entity' the world had named Kira. In a way, his abhorrence wasn't natural, surpassing his affinity in his own morals and bordering on fanatical.

Whoever Kira had been… Akira hated him. And that was a fact.

'Stupid megalomaniacs with no common sense whatsoever…' Akira turned a corner, not looking where he was going before-

CRASH!

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

Papers flew everywhere as the cinnamon-eyed boy clutched his head, sprawled out on the ground from the impact of the heavy collision.

"Ah." A baritone voice, stoic in quality captured the teenager's attention. Bleary eyes looked up only to be met with a pair of otherworldly ebony eyes. Pale chestnut locks, almost bordering on an almost dirty blonde, unevenly cut fell over the dark eyes, a pale face accentuated with light bags under the man's eyes tilted to the side as both men just stared at each other in slight awe.

'Do I know him…' Akira thought to himself, a feeling of de-ja-vu catching him off guard as his hand fell from its spot on his head and hit the ground inaudibly.

"Uh…"

"You were in my way." The man suddenly stated.

Akira blinked.

And then he blinked again.

"I… was in your way?" A snarl overcame Akira's smooth features, a pale flush overcoming his tanned cheeks as the man in front of him simply quirked an eyebrow up and continued to pick up his papers. "You collided into me you jerk!"

"Says who?" The other man picked up his last piece of paper before standing up, (Though it looked more like slouching to Akira) and shoving them unceremoniously into his half-opened suit case.

"Says me! And what are you doing, you idiot!" Never mind the fact Akira had never met the man in front of him before, the rebellious teen quickly stood up and grabbed the suit case out from the other man's clumsy hands and nimbly put all the papers back to where they had been with little effort whatsoever. "You were crumpling them all up, you weirdo. You could at least hold your papers correctly instead of plucking at them as if they were infested with germs or something."

"I'm so sorry. I will make sure not to do it again so not to offend you." The man stated blandly, reaching for the bag and shutting it without a second thought.

Akira blushed as a strange silence overcame the two, a feeling of familiarity crawling deep within the young boy.

"If you do not mind?" The strange man blank face bothered the young boy, uncomfortably aware of the way the gaze perused him up and down in a rather bored manner.

Before the man could completely pass him by, Akira let his foot stick out ever so slightly, a juvenile sort of delight making him smile in satisfaction as the mysterious man fell flat on his face with a slight 'oomph!'

"Nope. Not at all."

Akira gave the disgruntled man one last glance as he waltzed away, a lasting good mood set for the next fifteen minutes at the very least.

* * *

'Teenagers these days…' Lowen Ryo (He thanked both his English and Japanese ancestors for that mess of a name) thought to himself as he picked himself up, onyx eyes giving the wayward boy one last look before shaking his head in annoyance.

Though he was slightly annoyed by the collision, he couldn't help but admit that there had been something about the young boy that had captivated him…

'Very cute…' Ryo thought to himself, before he chanced a glance down at his clothing.

The 23-year-old gave his clothes a small glance, relieved he at least didn't get any dirt on his pressed white shirt and black slacks.

After a long day of teaching a bunch of high school brats about WWII, (And doubting any of the children managed to retain the information he shared) it would figure that being basically thrown on the ground by another brat (albeit a very interestingly attractive one) would just be the icing on the cake.

'Mm…' Ryo blinked as he paused in his speed walking, daydreams of pastries almost making the high school teacher drool in response. 'Cake…'

He didn't have anywhere to actually be…

Ryo turned around, making his way back in the direction he had came, hoping the pastry shop he usually attended had some warm treats ready for eating.

'Who knows,' Ryo smirked to himself as he continued to walk forward. 'Maybe they will have some fresh coffee too.'

Incident then forgotten for the time being, the young teacher made his way to the small bakery he always went to, which coincidentally was situated not too far from a certain super market an agitated 16-year-old was currently residing.

* * *

"Stupid cashiers…" Akira mumbled to himself as he exited the store, two bags in hand, as he ran a hand through his silken locks of hair.

It seemed the poor boy would always be bombarded with complete idiots.

'Nothing more and hopefully not anything less.' Akira thought in disdain. 'This is just getting to be too much…'

It probably didn't help that said 16-year-old was a certified genius.

Akira had always hoped for more than what he had been given, but it seemed between a dead father, a drug addicted mother with a series of horrible of boyfriends and a younger half-sister he himself had to take responsibility for, this was most likely as far as he was going to get for now.

Drops of rain began cascading on top of the disconcerted boy's head, the freezing drop of temperature causing him to pick up the pace. Akira brought the bags to his chest in a pathetic attempt to save the items from the fall of water as he continued to run; the rain it seemed was even faster, drenching him in a matter of minutes.

Akira then managed to spot a small bakery he went to once or twice before in a haste to get out of the rapid downpour, a feeling of relief enveloping his lithe form as he reached out for the door handle not noticing another body rapidly getting closer through the blurry waterfalls of water falling from the heavens.

'Better that than nothing at-'

CRASH!

SPLASH!

"ACK!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You again?!" Akira called out from his spot on the ground (once again!). "Damn it!"

"I could say the same for you!" The seemingly older man cried out, a strange look overcoming his youthful face. "You wouldn't be following me, would you?"

"What?!" Akira cried out. "I don't even know who the hell you are, let alone want to follow you like a lost puppy!"

The sodden brunette got up once more, looking down at the angry teen whilst contemplating something unknown before offering a hand in assistance. Akira hesitantly eyed the pale skin and long fingers, wondering if it was even worth it to be angry at this point.

'You're soaked, bruised, and most likely not going to be making it home anytime soon.' The chocolate, eyed young man thought to himself as he shook his damp bangs away from his forehead. 'And you know you hate the rain…'

Decision made, Akira slowly grasped the other man's hand, eyes locking together in a moment of indistinct familiarity.

'Why does this…' Akira watched the other man's eyes widen in shock as his own breathing began to escalate in anxiousness. 'Feel so _normal_?'

"Uh…" The teen quickly picked himself up and tried to snatch his hand away from the other's grip only to be pulled closer in response. Ebony eyes examined Akira's hand within his own before glancing up to look up into the 16-year-old's eyes, still not letting go of the younger man's hand.

But nothing could have prepared the boy for the next words to come out of the older man's mouth.

"Would you like to have coffee with me?"

The question caught Akira off guard, causing him to almost stumble back in surprise.

"What?" The 16-year-old rebel almost kicked himself in the shin at the sound of the stupid question escaping his lips.

Ryo simply smirked in response.

"I will repeat the request for your benefit, then. I said; would you like to have coffee with me?"

"I'm sorry…" Came the uncharacteristically shy reply. "I don't even know your name…"

'That can't be me!' Raved a voice inside the dark haired boy's mind, but Akira ignored it, the warmth settling in his stomach fluttering as the other man continued to gaze at him with a look he could not describe.

"Well, we haven't had the time to properly introduce ourselves considering we have been too busy smashing into each other, so I suppose now is as good a time as ever. My name is Lowen Ryo, but you may call me Ryo." The man, now named Ryo, smoothly replied as he let go of the teenager's hand and smirked, hand now on the handle of the door they had both been rushing to get into.

"Miyanaga Akira." The boy stiffly responded, not sure if he should accept the offer or not. "Akira's fine, I guess..."

But still…

'_Do it…_' A small voice whispered in Akira's ear, paralyzing him in his spot, rain still swarming down over his head.

"I promise I will keep my hands to myself."

That pulled the 16-year-old out of his stupor.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Ryo shrugged as he opened the door for the soaked teen. "What are you waiting for?"

Akira glanced at the older man, his eyes sparkling with dewdrops lying against his long lashes.

'_Waiting for_…'

"_**I'll wait…" **_

"I don't know."Akira sarcastically retorted as he blushed, shivering in response to the warmth emanating from the bakery's open door as it brushed against his cold skin. "The rain to stop?"

"Yeah… right." Ryo cast a glance towards the downpour, ignoring the sarcasm in the young boy's voice. The older man was actually grateful for the cascading sheets of rain, but not knowing exactly why. "Me too."

Akira's cheeks flushed even further as a hand made its way to the small of his back, the door shutting with a jingle as Ryo ushered him inside. Without giving him another option, the onyx-eyed man guided the teenage genius to a table facing the avenues they had just been inhabiting.

The young man ran a hand through his ebony and blonde locks once again as the other man ordered two coffees (so presumptuous!) and two slices of cake for the both of them, a strange feeling of completion enveloping Akira's inner being as he continued to gaze out towards the raining streets.

'Maybe I am waiting for the rain to end…' the boy thought to himself as a waitress quickly scurried over with two cups and a pot of hot coffee and poured them liberal amounts of the wonderful liquid. 'But…'

Ryo grinned as he then grabbed the creamer and completely saturated his coffee with it, only to pour obscene amounts of sugar thereafter.

Normally Akira would have been disgusted by such a display, but for some reason, a smile overcame his own face as he sipped his own piping drink, the bitter taste satisfying his awaiting taste buds.

He had never felt this comfortable before…

"Akira-kun is barely eating a thing."

"Just because I'm not stuffing my face-"

"Akira-kun is cranky from not filling his appetite as he should."

"No, I'm-Hey! Don't put that glob of diabetes near my mouth! Ry-Gah!"

"Ah. See, isn't that better Akira-kun?"

"Mmph!"

'Something tells me I was really just waiting for you.'

* * *

**_Owari_**


End file.
